Charles Simic
| birth_place = Belgrade, Yugoslavia | occupation = Poet | nationality = Serbian | period = | genre = | subject = | movement = | notableworks = | spouse = | partner = | children = | relatives = | influences = | influenced = | signature = | awards = Wallace Stevens Award (2007) }} Dušan “Charles” Simić ( ; born 9 May 1938) is a Serbian-American poet, who was co-Poetry Editor of the Paris Review. He was appointed the fifteenth Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress in 2007. Life Early years Simic was born in Belgrade, Serbia then part of Yugoslavia. Growing up as a child in war-torn Europe shaped much of his world-view, Simic states. In an interview from the Cortland Review he said, "Being one of the millions of displaced persons made an impression on me. In addition to my own little story of bad luck, I heard plenty of others. I'm still amazed by all the vileness and stupidity I witnessed in my life." Simic immigrated to the United States with his family in 1954 when he was sixteen. He grew up in Chicago and received his B.A. from New York University. He is professor emeritus of American literature and creative writing at the University of New Hampshire and lives on the shore of Bow Lake in Strafford, New Hampshire. Career He began to make a name for himself in the early to mid 1970s as a literary minimalist, writing terse, imagistic poems. Critics have often referred to Simic poems as "tightly constructed Chinese puzzle boxes." Simic has stated: "Words make love on the page like flies in the summer heat and the poet is merely the bemused spectator." Simic, Charles (ed.) (1992) The Best American Poetry 1992 Charles Scribner's Sons p xv ISBN13 978-0684195018 He writes on such diverse topics as jazz, art, and philosophy. He is also a translator, essayist and philosopher, opining on the current state of contemporary American poetry. He held the position of poetry editor of The Paris Review, and was replaced by Dan Chiasson. Recognition Simic was one of the judges for the 2007 Griffin Poetry Prize and continues to contribute poetry and prose to The New York Review of Books. Simic received the US$100,000 Wallace Stevens Award in 2007 from the Academy of American Poets. Simic was selected by James Billington, Librarian of Congress, to be the fifteenth Poet Laureate Consultant in Poetry to the Library of Congress, succeeding Donald Hall. Billington referred to "the rather stunning and original quality of his poetry". Awards * MacArthur Fellowship (1984–1989) * Pulitzer Prize for Poetry (1990)1990 Pulitzer Prizes * Wallace Stevens Award (2007) * Frost Medal (2011) Publications Poetry * 1967: What the Grass Says''Web page titled "Former Poet Laureate Charles Simic" at the Library of Congress website, retrieved August 25, 2010 * 1969: ''Somewhere among Us a Stone is Taking Notes * 1971: Dismantling the Silence * 1972: White * 1974: Return to a Place Lit by a Glass of Milk * 1976: Biography and a Lament * 1977: Charon's Cosmology * 1978: Brooms: Selected Poems * 1978: School for Dark Thoughts * 1980: Classic Ballroom Dances * 1982: Austerities * 1983: Weather Forecast for Utopia and Vicinity * 1985: Selected Poems, 1963-1983 * 1986: Unending Blues * 1989: Nine Poems * 1989: The World Doesn't End: Prose Poems (1990 Pulitzer Prize for Poetry ) * 1990: The Book of Gods and Devils * 1992: Hotel Insomnia, Harcourt * 1994: A Wedding in Hell: Poems * 1995: Frightening Toys * 1996: Walking the Black Cat: Poems, (National Book Award in Poetry finalist) * 1999: Jackstraws: Poems (New York Times Notable Book of the Year) ISBN 0156010984 * 2000: Selected Early Poems * 2001: Night Picnic, ISBN 015100630X * 2003: The Voice at 3:00 A.M.: Selected Late and New Poems ISBN 015603073X * 2004: Selected Poems: 1963-2003, 2004 (winner of the 2005 International Griffin Poetry Prize) * 2005: Aunt Lettuce, I Want to Peek under Your Skirt (illustrated by Howie Michels) * 2005: My Noiseless Entourage: Poems, ISBN 0151012148 * 2006: Monkey Around * 2008: 60 Poems, ISBN 0156035642 * 2008: That Little Something: Poems, ISBN 0156035391 * 2008: Monster Loves His Labyrinth, ISBN 1931337403 * 2008: Army: Memoir. In preparation * 2010: Master of Disguises" Collections in translations by Simic * 1970: Ivan V. Lalic, ''Fire Gardens * 1970: Vasko Popa, The Little Box: Poems * 1970: Four Modern Yugoslav Poets: Ivan V. Lalic, Branko Miljkovic, Milorad Pavic, Ljubomir Simovic * 1979: Vasko Popa, Homage to the Lame Wolf: Selected Poems * 1983: Co-translator, Slavko Mihalic, Atlantis * 1987: Tomaz Salamun, Selected Poems * 1987: Ivan V. Lalic, Roll Call of Mirrors * 1989: Aleksandar Ristovic, Some Other Wine or Light * 1991: Stavko Janevski, Bandit Wind * 1992: Novica Tadic, Night Mail: Selected Poems * 1992: Horse Has Six Legs: Contemporary Serbian Poetry * 1999: Aleksander Ristovic, Devil's Lunch * 2003: Radmila Lazic, A Wake for the Living * 2004: Gunter Grass, The Gunter Grass Reader Prose collections * 1985: The Uncertain Certainty: Interviews, Essays, and Notes on Poetry * 1990: Wonderful Words, Silent Truth * 1992: Dime-Store Alchemy: The Art of Joseph Cornell * 1994: The Unemployed Fortune-Teller: Essays and Memoirs * 1997: Orphan Factory: Essays and Memoirs * 2000: A Fly in the Soup: Memoirs * 2003: The Metaphysician in the Dark * 2008: The Renegade See also * List of U.S. poets References External links ;Poems *Charles Simic profile and 14 poems at the Academy of American Poets. *Profile and poems of Charles Simicb. 1938 at the Poetry Foundation. *Profile and poems written and audio at Poetry Archive] ;Books *Charles Simic Online Resources, Library of Congress ;Audio/video *Audio recording (.mp3) of Charles Simic reading at the Key West Literary Seminar, 2003 *"Seven Prose Poems" by Charles Simic in The Cafe Irreal issue 4, 1 February 2005 *Simic reading from a collection of his own works (Audio, 14 mins) *Video of Charles Simic reading at Boston University's Robert Lowell Memorial Lecture, 2009 (60 mins) *Griffin Poetry Prize biography and video clip ;About *Hossack, Irene. "Charles Simic". The Literary Encyclopedia. First published 04 May 2006 *SESSIONS: Confessions of a Poet Laureate nthWORD Magazine Shorts, April 18, 2011 * *[http://www.cortlandreview.com/issuefour/interview4.htm The Cortland Review interview August 1998] *"Charles Simic: The Orphan Of Silence"; Doctoral thesis by Goran Mijuk 1 February 2002 *An Interview with Charles Simic by Dejan Stojanović Serbian Magazine, August 9–23, 1991 (No. 89) *Simic author page and article archive from The New York Review of Books Category:1938 births Category:Living people Category:American poets Category:American Poets Laureate Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:Members of the American Academy of Arts and Letters Category:Writers from New Hampshire Category:People from Oak Park, Illinois Category:Pulitzer Prize for Poetry winners Category:Serbian poets Category:American people of Serbian descent Category:The New Yorker people Category:Translators to English Category:People from Strafford County, New Hampshire